What If I Don't Want to be a Superstar
by kittylover529
Summary: Wallabee Beatles-16 and a teen actor, what will happen when he goes to his his aunt, duisgise and all? Kuki shall be introduced next chapter.


_I am VERY happy to tell you that this is co-written with FinalEmblem! We both worked on this pretty hard so yeah…read it review if you wiilll! ;D_

_The base of this chapter was done by me but the next chapter was done by FinalEmblem!_

"BUT MAAWWWWMM! My hair is like… like... my signature thing!" I explained, covering my head with my hands protectively.

"Do you or do you not want to go to your aunt's-" My NAGGING mom paused mid sentence, realizing her poor choice of words.

I smirked, and took advantage of her mistake, "No! I don't! I'm not going and you can't make me!" I hissed back, we've been fighting for about an hour now!

However, she could make any mistake and that wouldn't change the fact she had the final say in the matter, "Wallabee Beatles! You are going to your aunt's house and that is final!" She said firmly.

I looked into her eyes, trying to muster up the wickedest look I could come up with... Then I growled at my mom "Ugh! Fine…" I huffed and stomped upstairs to my room.

I looked under my bed and found nothing even remotely close to a suitcase. Dang it! ...Now if I were a suitcase, where would I be?... I walked over to my closet, the one I never open, and suitcases fell on me as soon as I turned the handle! Pft, I wish... But even my life isn't that easy! Although... I was a little too happy that I found my old corndog! I lost that baby in 5th grade, ah the memories...

Hey! What's that purple stuff on it?... Uh... Yeah... And into the garbage it goes! I have to say, I wasn't that organized until I became 'famous' and whatever! It made me neater…ever since I got discovered when I tried out of a movie and scored the role mom's been tougher on me than before it happened! Go figure!

I heard some footsteps and immediately knew where this was going… Joey peeked his head into my room to observe me and my struggles "Looking for suitcases?" he asked innocently.

I narrowed my eyes at him, I didn't like it when he stated the what he wasn't supposed to know, and nodded "Yeah… What's it to you kid?"

Joey shrugged "Well…I kinda took all of them into my room and... Whoops! I just might have locked the door." He shrugged. I frowned at his fake innocence "Okay hand some over!" I demanded.

He shook his head.

"What? C'mon Jo!"

…

"JOEY!"

…

"JOESPH MICHEL BEATLES!" I tried to take a page out of our mom's book... But just something about moms makes the full name scary unlike anything anyone, especially a mere older brother, can be capable of. Aaand if I do say so myself I call that an epic fail.

…

I sighed and rolled my eyes... I knew he wanted something...he always wants something from me! "Alright you little twerp, what do you want?"

He smiled sweetly and I could tell this wasn't gonna be good... "Not much... Just, I wanna come with you!" he declared happily.

"What? Why?" I snapped, fed up with his annoying little 'antics' "Do you seriously hate me THAT MUCH? It's bad enough I have to deal with you here! Do you want to annoy me everywhere I go?" I growled at him.

Joey knew how to make someone feel bad, he looked away and I knew he was holding in tears "I was kidding... Just- I... Never mind…" he grumbled.

It only took me a second or two to finally realize what just happened… "Oh Jo... Listen I'm sor-" I began, he looked at me with the corner of his eye and threw the keys over his shoulder, they flew right into my hood of my hoodie, a part of the disguise that my mom's making me wear.

Stupid sad coordinated better than me at everything brother!...who I just crushed...

Okay now he doesn't KNOW how to make someone feel bad, he's just himself, something I should be a little more often, and that just brings more and more guilt on to my shoulders.

As I stood alone and thought about that, over and over, I immediately felt worse than bad for what I had done… So I followed Joey to his door "Hey... Jo..." I whispered behind him, he didn't even flinch, any other 10 yeah old would've, heck I would've I didn't make one sound! Then again but this is my brother!

I knew he was giving me the silent treatment, something he never gives me because he knows I like to talk and he knows I'd do about anything to get him talking to me again, or he fails.

Both have happened before, then again it only happened 2 times.

Okay time to break the awkward silence! "Did you mean to get these..." I paused and showed him the keys to his room "in my hood?" I laughed. But he didn't seem to find this as cool as I did and he snatched them out of my hand and nodded, unlocking his door and opening it, that is what I call a multitasker!

He kicked the door open, turned around, and left without a word. Ah geeze… I'll make it up to him later... Regardless, I looked into the room and gawked when I saw the pile of suitcases, pink, blue, polka dotted, striped, and more, just lying on the floor.

My favorites, for some reason, were the green one and the orange one, with the coke suitcase in a close second. I pondered for a moment about which one to take and finally settled on taking them all. I mean... It is going to be for a year... One long, dragged out year... Yeah, I'm gonna need all of these.

I took them back to my room in a couple of trips, and when I finally finished, I found Joey on my bed, sleeping. "Ah come on... Jo, out! Now!" I impatiently groan to my sleeping brother.

He woke up, opps, that wasn't supposed to happen, and then he looked at me sadly and sighed, "Fine!" Then he hopped off the bed and landed gracefully, feet first on the floor.

"Wait!" I yelled after him, but my little brother quickened his pace. However, having much longer legs I quickly reached him and tapped his shoulder, he didn't turn around.

I looked at his back, with guilt hanging over me, and tried to smile "Hey, Jo... Which ones your favorite suitcase?" I asked the 10 year old. He turned around looking puzzled then answered.

"The Dr. Pepper and the bright orange one."

I grinned, there were two of those orange ones and I know that he'd get a kick out of the fact that we'd be matching, not so much excitement would be going on for me, but I hurt his feelings enough today, I owed at least that to him! "Alight... Well start packin' bud!" I told him and pat him on the back encouragingly.

He looked at me with pain in his blue eyes (_author note: They arent twins you know! Just because their mom had them get the same bowl cut! I just want you to know that for future reference. Especially since theyre older and most likely wont look as similar, in my mind at least.), _"Oh shush up! Don't tease me like that!" he said harshly.

I smiled a playful smile, "It's okay if you don't want to go to Aunt Kylie's house... But I swear that I want you to come though!" I said honestly.

He looked up at me and managed a smile, "Are you serious?"

I nodded. "Come on, let's go pack together…"

My little brother squealed with excitement, "YES! I'm going! I'm going! I get to go with Wally! Yay!" He ran down the stairs bragging about his victory... I could even hear him telling mom that he was allowed to go now.

I simply laughed to myself and turned back to my room and went to go pack all of my belongings. I had to make sure I got all the good stuff, I wanted to be as comfortable as possible during my extended visit to my Aunt Kylies' house. That's one thing about mom's sister, she didn't have any kids of her own, so she really had no idea how to handle us when we visited.

Although we've only visited once, 9 years ago when I was 7 and Joey was 1 but I doubt it'll look much different.

This wasn't gonna be fun... I don't know if I can handle a year or two of just normality once again... Being a superstar kinda spoils you, and going to Aunt Kylies' is the direct opposite of spoiling... I grudgingly threw in some of mom's handpicked 'disguises' and put those all in one bag, then I put all of my favorite things in all of the others.

After about a half hour of trying to cram everything into all but Joey's two suitcases, I was finally done, each bag filled to the extreme, seemingly about to burst at any moment. And with that I clapped my hands and started walking downstairs to the kitchen, on my way down I called my mom, "Mum! I'm all done!"

I tried to force excitement, but knowing me, I probably failed miserably... Oh well, my mom can yell at me all she wants... anyways I'm not living in for this household for much longer...

_Brotherly love in there! Joey just wanted to come because he loves his brother! I'm a younger sister I totally know what he's going through! And FinalEmblem, if you noticed I made 1 or 2 changes from our final thing but I just read it over and thought it would be better that way, if thats okay?_

Kit Kat saying Over and OUT!


End file.
